All Hail Who?
by CLOSEDDONOTCONTACT
Summary: Jay creates a time machine that sends four beautiful girls reeling into the future. It turns out these girls have powers too, but somehow, they aren't surprised...Kai/Amaterasu, Jay/Uzume, Cole/Inari, Zane/Tsukuyomi, Jay/Nya
1. Instant Life-changes!

**So I got REALLY bored and I had this idea. I'll try to update my stories maybe once a week. Now on with it!**

**Jay's POV**

So I'm building a time portal that isn't working at all! Aarg! Everything I do doesn't work! Infuriated, I kick the machine. Suddenly, it starts up. I call the others over to see. We're about to step in when... Bam! Something comes flying out of the portal. What the heck? I glance up in time to see the portal shut down. Oh, well. At least we get to see something new. Speaking of...

**Uzume's POV**

What the heck? I'm dancing around and playing with my friends when suddenly a bright pink spirally thingy appears in front of us! I mean, you really don't see that any day! We carefully approach the spiral when... Bam! Some invisible force pushes us in! I glance behind me in time to see the spiral shut down. Wait, shut down? Oh no, are we in some evil lair! Help!

**Kai's POV**

Ugh, I was happily beating Cole at video games when Jay had to INSIST that we come see his 'portal.' All I get for losing my high score is watch something fly out of it! I mean really! Sure, he didn't expect that to happen but he could at least check that the portal was safe before we go in! Whatever.

**Cole's POV**

I'm so glad that Jay called us back. I was about to lose to Kai, AGAIN, when Jay insisted on seeing his portally thingy. Kai was sooo mad. You wouldn't believe it. So, anyway, wonder what on Ninjago fell out of that thing.

**Inari's POV**

Okay what? Uzume was doing this nice dance and we were all watching and enjoying when some creepy thing comes out of nowhere! And of course, they all HAD to insist on getting closer. You know what happened? We got pushed in! By an invisible force if none else. When we get back... No, IF we get back I am going to KILL them. At LEAST Tsukuyomi had enough sense not to want to go. Then again, she's afraid of everything.

**Soooo...**

**What's going to happen? Vote for my poll! What do you think?**

**Yah, I know this sucks. But I need ideas and I can't update without them. Bye!**


	2. The Whispering Moon

** So, after a looong wait, I finally got inspiration. Sigh, meditating in your Element really does it in for me. Okay, enough about me, one more thing...**

**Review!**

**P.S. I wrote the song. I need other song ideas!**

**And please answer the questions at the end of the chapter! Thank you!**

** Jay's POV**

So we managed to convince the girls that they weren't trapped in an evil lair and they ended up staying on the ship. I have to admit, they ARE really pretty, almost as pretty as Nya... Wait, what am I saying? Ugh, whatever. "Hey guys," Kai whispers.

"What," I whisper back.

"Tonight's performance night." Huh? Oh, right. We're secretly a rock band called E.F.I.L. Or, Evil, as we like to say. (It secretly stands for Earth, Fire, Ice, Lightening.) Clever right? We quickly get in our band clothes and grab our wea- uh, instruments.

**A/N Passing time, *cole whisling* do do do do do, do do do, do... do do do do do, do do do...**

**At the performance...**

** Zane's POV**

"We are, we are, we are, who we want to be. Now, yes, now. We're who we want to be." I'm singing my heart out. Cole on bass, Kai on guitar, I'm on Keyboard, and Jay's on drums. Although I'm the main singer, we all have microphones. We finish our song to loud applause. Finally, now we can sneak back to the ship and rest.

**A/N I know this is looney tunes but trust me, it gets WAY better. *time passage***

**The next night...**

** Tsukuyomi's POV**

I can't help but wonder exactly WHO these 'ninja' are. The white one, Zane, is so mysterious._ He's like the moon, he can blend in like the night, he's, amazing..._ I think. Wait, oh no! I can't be falling for, a mortal! No no no! If I truly love him, in order to be with him, he would have to abandon his family! I couldn't do that to him. No, If I am to be trapped in this dimension I shall never fall in love.

**Third Person POV (Sorry for all the switches)**

With that thought, Tsukuyomi ran off into the night, leaving the ship behind and heading into the mysterious forest behind it.

**Heh heh heh, I thought this would be a good place to stop. What will happen? Read on...**

**And I need a soothing, sad, song that Tsukuyomi is going to sing. Suggestions?**


	3. Under the Stars

**I'm back! I could NOT wait to get this next chapter up. Yippee! I'm so excited! Okay, this was inspired by a japanese song on Bing by adrikm called: Japanese Music-Flower and type in the word soothing with it. I suggest listening to it while reading this story. Also listen to Japanese Music-Moon (HD) by him. After the Flower. You'll get the story better. Having said that, let's get going. And it would be Really nice if you reviewed so I know people are reading this!**

**P.S. I wrote the song/poem.**

**Tsukuyomi's POV**

I disappear into the forest. The wind whistles eerily through the trees. Soft voices seem to guide me through the night, steering me off path. I realize this with a shiver. Now I'll never find my way back. I keep moving forward. The moon above my head, the stars twinkling with evil laughter as I lose myself even more. Finally, I can't take it. I scream. It seems to echo through the night, taking my pain and suffering with it. I sit down before a small river and begin to meditate. Soothing calm surges through my body, telling me that somehow, I will make it. Hours and hours I sit there and wait. Meditating and hoping I was right, someone would come for me. Someone would be my peace, my safety, and my sanity.

**Zane's POV**

Icy winds from the north guide me to a forest. Dead trees scattered about everywhere. My sixth sense is telling me to go there, that someone needs me. So I do. I go there, and await my destiny.

**Hahahaha! I am Page break! And I am going to torture you by making you wait! And if you skip this, there will be even more hahahaha! Yes! Evil Cliffy! Do do do do do, do do do, do… do do do do do, do do do… Okay I'm done now. Wait...**

** NOW YOU KNOW MY ABC'S NEXT TIME WON'T YOU SING WITH ME! blalalalalalalalalalalalalal alalalalalala! Phew, Now I'm Doooooooooooooone.**

**Zane's POV**

_Whisper, whisper,_

_Ever closer,_

_Shining Down,_

_Save me now._

What is this enchanting sound? It's so beautiful. Like the moon, the wind, the ice and snow. Luring me closer to it.

_Hush, now, quiet,_

_Close your eyes,_

_Listen to me,_

_Trapped down here_.

**_Amazing_**, I think breathlessly.

_I'm crying for help, now,_

_Not that you'd care,_

_You're to busy hiding,_

_In that cave over there._

In astonishment I listen closer.

_Or laughing and singing,_

_Your heart away,_

_Fertility and pleasure,_

_Are all that you know._

I see a beautiful maiden, the moon shining down on her, making her glow.

_You pretend that you'll help me,_

_You fake that you try,_

_Because I'm in a place,_

_That would make you cry._

Why is she calling for help?

_Whisper, whisper,_

_Ever closer,_

_Shining down,_

_Save me now._

As the last lines of her song die, I gently walk over to her. She looks up immediately. Oh, it's the girl that is staying on our ship. I wonder what she needs. "H-hello," she says shyly.

"Hello," I say, "What do you need?"

"I am lost, and afraid," she replies softly.

"I will help you," I say.

She smiles, "Would you stay here with me for the night? I do not feel like going back right now."

I look at her, the wind rustling her dark hair, dark blue eyes glowing like the moon.

"Certainly," I say, before I even think. I just want to be with her, I do not search through my database for why.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome." We lay down next to each other, using each others warmth to keep from freezing, and fall asleep together under the night's sky.

**I totally wanted to add more but I'm worn out. Yay! I finished the chapter!**

**So, why do you think she can't be with a mortal person? Isn't she mortal? Or is she… heh heh heh. **

***deep breath* Tsukuyomi and Zane, sitting in a tree...**

**Bye!**

**P.S. Rock song ideas!**


	4. OC's!

**Hi everyone! I need OC's so please follow this format**

**Name:**

**Gender: Female**

**Element: **

**Weapon: **

**Color: **

**Backstory: **

**Personality: **

**Crush: **

**Side: (Good, evil, on her own, indecisive... You get the idea)**

**Thanks a lot!**


End file.
